Muddy water 'aint so bad
by Anima Necare
Summary: Spike wakes from a coma to save himself from the new leader of the Red Dragon Clan with help from a family member long since forgoten.
1. Foreword

.:Foreword:.  
  
Right, on with the foreword! This Fanfic was spawned from a Cowboy bebop RPG on Otakuboards.com  
All characters are properties of their respectfull owners so no stealing!   
  
This Story takes place six months after spike's fight with vicious and... oh hell I'll just let   
you find out for yourself.  
  
Right now I only have three chapters up, but I'll keep putting new ones up as I re-write them.   
well thought out complaints will be respected, flames will be laughed at then deleted, and   
encouraging reveiws are always welcome.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
=Anima Malus= 


	2. Chapter 1: Reawake

Six months...   
  
Had it really been that long since Spike's fight? Or was it just a dream? Was day really night?   
Was night really day? Was there every really a difference between day and night? Jet Black didn't   
think so.  
  
"Damn, Spike. Why'd you go and get yourself knocked up?" Jet mumbled to himself quiet, angry.  
The slow beeps of medical machines whirled around in his mind, slow deafining him.  
  
Six months I've been here...   
  
Had Ed really gone back to Earth? Yes, she had. Something about finding where she belonged.   
  
"Hadn't she belonged to us?"  
  
Where Faye was, Jet had no clue. The day after Spike left, she was out of the Bebop. Her excuse:   
"I've got some business to take care of."  
  
Jet shook his head in disgust, "Business my ass."  
  
The room was a blur to him. He didn't notice the faded rose-covered wallpaper, or the painting   
of a seascape on the left. He wasn't interested about the counter of cotton balls, nor the needle  
box, almost unhinged, weakly clinging to the wall. No, there were only two things that grabbed   
his attention. The figure laying still, and strangely, the picture of a muddy puddle above the   
rickety hospital bed. Jet closed his eyes and sighed wondering if Spike would ever come to, he   
also wondered how the were going to pay for the hospital bills.  
  
"Damn it's always something" he muttered arms crossed sternly accross his chest. A slight stir   
brought his attention back to the room he sat in.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Jet..." Spike croaked hoarsly, his eyes halfway open.  
  
"Spike how are you feeling?" Jet leaned forward, thanking whatever god there was that his friend   
was alive.  
  
"Where am I Jet?"  
  
"you're in the hospital" He sat back, "And damn lucky that Vicious didn't finish you off" he   
nearly growled in a father-like tone. Spike's face took a form of anger.  
  
"He didn't survive did he?"  
  
Jet ran his metalic robotic hand over his smooth head, "No, he's gone for good. The men he left   
behind are either fighting amongst themselves or taking up jobs as mercenaries. This might be   
the end of the Red Dragon Clan..."  
  
"That's good..." Spike said quietly his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep again. A tall   
man entered the room, removing his green tinted glasses before looking at Spike's sleeping form.  
  
"How's he doing?" The Man asked slipping his glasses into his worn red trenchcoat.  
  
"He just woke up, went back to sleep as you came in"  
  
"Great, should we tell the doctors?"  
  
Jet laughed placing his hands on his knees as he rose from the chair, "No, let's wait for him to   
come around a bit more then we'll sneak him out of here. That bill was enormous."  
  
"heh, that's just like you Jet"  
  
"So what have you heard from the clan Setsuna"  
  
Setsuna turned his back to the foot of Spike's bed, "They have a new leader, I beleive his name   
is Seto, or something along the lines of that."  
  
Jet nodded before looking at Spike then shrugged, "well, we had better go for the night, you can   
tell me more on the way back"  
  
With that they both left the room shutting the door with a creak and a soft click. Spike's head   
raised off of the pillow a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Seto? That brings back memories..." 


	3. Chapter 2: Hello miss Valentine

"Up for another round, gentlemen?" Faye exclaimed merrily.  
  
The nearly unclothed men stood huddled together, like a trio of lost sheep. Their eyes were wide   
with the prospect of losing to a woman. One of the men took a step forward awakwardly. His   
sapphire eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"I'll do it." he whispered meekly. Faye smiled maliciously.  
  
'Men are so stupid.',she thought.  
  
"Alright. There's six sides to the dice. There's two dices and when I roll them, they're either   
gonna be even or odd. Take your pick, hotshot." She said expertly. The man hesitated.   
  
"Odd." he replied horsely. With a flick of the hand and the nudge of her foot on her anklet,   
the man was running completely naked to the restroom. Faye and the surrounding people laughed   
merrily. The glint in her eye was mischievious. She wanted more of this.  
  
"Any other takers?"  
  
The remaining men shook their heads and quickly scampered off. Faye just laughed and told the   
small crowd that her show was over. She strode pompously to the bar and got herself a drink. As   
she was sitting there sipping it slowly, she noticed that in the left corner, a man, blonde and   
with green sunglasses, was staring at her. He approached her and sat down with a smile.  
  
"Faye Valentine, that was a nice trick you pulled back there, I see you're back to your old ways."  
  
"You haven't known me nearly long enough Setsuna, but I am thank you..." She began to walk off   
drink in hand, she wanted to find more innocents to scam.  
  
"Spike's comming out of it Faye" Setsuna said slowly and quietly, Faye stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?" she said almost breathlessly retaking her seat.  
  
"He woke up last night"   
  
"Good for him" Faye nearly dismissed the news as she would the weather. Setsuna kept his eyes   
steady on her reading her expressions carefully.  
  
"you loved that life and you wouldn't give it up if you had the chance."  
  
Faye's face contorted, "I hated it on that ship!" She was screaming drawing attention to   
herself, not caring in the least.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!" Setsuna sternly addressed not getting as angry as Faye already   
was.  
  
"I've had enough of this..." Faye grumbled standing up and walking away.  
  
"5...4...3...2..." Setsuna counted to himself calmly, Faye spun around to look at him.  
  
"Is he really comming out of it?"  
  
"According to Jet he is, He's comming here to get me soon, so we can visit." Setsuna looked at   
her and raised an eyebrow, "you're welcome to come along"  
  
Faye grabbed her arm squeezing it tight, "I can't" She murmured softly looking at the floor.   
Setsuna set down his drink in mild surprise.  
  
"Why not?" he asked innocently, being met with an angry face.  
  
"What's it to you!" Faye screamed again storming off, she wasn't comming back this time.   
Setsuna sighed paid for his drink and walked outside to wait for Jet. to his surprise Jet was   
already waiting but was distracted by small scratchings on the paintjob of his new car.  
  
"I just bought this thing too damnit!" Jet groaned as Setsuna walked up to him a grin on his   
face.  
  
"Let me guess, Faye saw you before she left?"  
  
Jet looked at him with a certain knowing and anger, "Just shut up and get in the damn car" he   
grumbled. Setsuna and Jet both got in as the car's engine rummbled softly.  
  
Setsuna looked over at Jet, "how far is the hospital?"  
  
"This is all your fault you know!" Jet shouted making Setsuna looking a little taken aback.   
"If you hadn't pissed her off she wouldn't have keyed my car."  
  
"All I did was ask her why she couldn't come, she spazed then walked out."  
  
Jet let out a short 'hmmph', "probably in trouble with a casino knowing that woman...so what   
else did you find out about Seto?"  
  
"He's malicious, as if he had no heart" Setsuna's expression turned grave.  
  
"I said Seto not Vicious" Jet chuckled putting the car into drive then heading for the nearest   
highway.  
  
"I don't see how you can joke about this." Seto pushed his slipping sunglasses up, "he's killing   
his whole family to get power over the clan, sort of an innitiation."  
  
"His whole family huh? What's his last name?"  
  
Setsuna sighed his expression stern "...Speigel" 


	4. Chapter 3: New stranger, old memories

The car nearly swerved off of the road as Jet fought to regain control of the wheel. Angry   
motorists honked at him but they were faraway noises in his mind.  
  
"Setsuna, does that mean...?"  
  
"He'll be going after Spike, we need to get to the hospital quickly"  
  
Jet needed no more persuasion, he pushed the pedal to the floor sending the car lurching forward   
and the engine roaring. Minutes later they peeled into the hospital jumping out of the car and   
rushing to Spike's room. Spike slept soundly in his bed as Jet and Setsuna came crashing into   
his room.  
  
"Spike, wake up we have to go!" Jet shouted at him  
  
"Jet, wha-" Spike started cut off while being flung over Setsuna's shoulder and carried out of   
the hospital. Angry doctors ran shouting after them about the bill.  
  
"I'll pay you some other time!" Jet hollered jumping in the car and taking off with a loud   
sqeal of tires.  
  
Accross the street someone laughed, a rather young woman by the looks of twenty or so. She   
pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against watching the doctors slowly walk back into   
the hospital.  
  
"Well Jet, it was a rather daring move, drawing attention to yourself like that." She mumbled to   
herself crawling into a nearby zipcraft that belonged to her. Before starting it up she flicked   
a few buttons as a screen lit up on the dashboard.  
  
"Anima Malus entering log, Jet intercepted Spike, he must be growing suspicious of the clan's   
activities. I'll follow, maybe interfere for Spike's health." She paused for a moment in   
thought, "The issue at hand now is Spike's safety and only that, log finished."  
  
The screen beeped a few times then dissapeared, Anima Sat back in her pilot chair and sighed.   
She pulled a rather worn photograph, being handled too many times, from her pocket. A young boy,   
about six or seven smiled at her from the picture, he had wild dark green hair and livid brown   
eyes. he was holding the hand of someone out of frame someplace bright and far away. Anima   
saddly smiled at the picture, she had wished she was there, at that time in the picture holding   
the young boy's hand being teh role in his life she was supposed to play. Anima then frowned   
and pocketed the picture, no, her past duities to the clan prevented that from happening.   
She turned the ignition and pulling away from the curb into the air. She sighed, only wishing   
life could be easyer for her and the ones she wanted to be near.   
  
"I'm going to face you Spike...no more hiding" 


	5. Chapter4: Going home

Yay! chapter four is up! how am I doing so far? reveiws are welcome, no, really, I'm serious  
stop laughing! do you want this chapter or not?! I swear If I have to stop this story and turn  
around I will!  
  
damn kids.....  
=======================================================  
  
" Where have you been, Faye?" the man asked quietly. He smothered his cigarette, cutting all the   
light out of the room. He ruffled his dark mahogany hair and smiled.  
Faye flipped the light switch and threw some bullets on the man's lap. She then reached into her   
shoes and pulled out to I.D. tags. She threw them on top of the bullets. The man looked up at   
her in suprise.  
  
"You couldn't have gotten them both." he whispered unbelievingly.  
Her eyes were ruthless.  
  
"Try me. I want the woolongs. I want 'em now. So if you would be so kind as to hand them over,   
I'll be on my way." She replied dismissly.  
  
"I believe," he said with a hint of malice, "that we said 1,500 woolongs for each?"  
  
" WHAT? I just don't think so! It was 3,000!"  
  
The man toggled with his glasses teasingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Valentine, but we just don't have the money."  
  
Faye pulled out a 9mm and smiled factiously.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do," she said, sitting down in a nearby chair, "so, if I don't get that   
money, I go broke. If I go broke, I'll do anything to get that money." Her smile   
grew more melevolant "Tell me, Johnathan, if I killed two men today, do you really think I would   
hesitate to kill a third?"  
  
The man gulped as sweat collected on his brow. He reached under the table and stealthly pulled   
out two black leather suitcases.  
  
"It's all there," he replied hoarsly, " All 6,000 woolongs."  
  
Faye smiled again as she picked up the two suit cases. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Nice doing buisness with ya'!" She exclaimed as she walked out of the door her intentions that  
of returning 'home'.  
  
Elsewhere, Jet and Setsuna were pulling an unconsious Spike out of the car and up the dock to the  
Bebop. Anima sat in her zipcraft, Known as the "angry bee", laughing silently to herself.  
  
"Poor Spike..." She chuckled watching Jet and Setsuna take both of his arms and guide him up in   
the ship. Anima sat back, she knew she'd reveal herself soon, now wasn't a conveinient time.   
She pulled the pocketed picture out again.  
  
"Just like his father..." She mumbled running a finger over the young boy's face, she closed her  
eyes thinking back to how her mess started, she was on earth or was it one of the colonies, she  
couldn't remember. There was a flash, an eruption, then silence, she sat in the rubble, alive,   
while everyone else was dead. There wasn't a mark on her, and there wouldn't be one for a long  
time. Anima's attention was drawn back to reality as someone walked by her ship in a hurry.   
Anima crawled out of her zipcraft, her legs ached as she streatched them out walking torwards a   
familiar figure.  
  
"Faye?" 


End file.
